The Nude
by mudpie102
Summary: Prompt #1: Pre-Avengers and Pre-Thor, Loki trains with Thor and the other warriors in the communal gym and he gets distracted by a woman who refuses to wear a shirt.


"Brother!" called Thor through Loki' door. He was met by a hesitant silence, it was almost as if he could feel Loki's annoyance resonating from his room. Thor could picture his younger sibling sitting cross legged on an emerald cushion, leafing through a book. He smiled at the pleasant mental image and leant against the wall, fiddling with the handle of mjolnir whilst awaiting a sign from his brother to allow him to enter his chambers. The lock slid open with a click.

Sure enough Thor was met with the sight of Loki sat amongst his many towering piles of books, eyes scanning the pages without looking up to greet him. Thor drank in the sight of his contented brother, it was a good day.

"Well, are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there like a dwarf turned to stone." the words slipped smoothly from Loki's lips like poison.

Thor let out a hearty chuckle "Your jests never cease to amuse me little brother," Loki moved the book up to his face in an attempt to conceal the grin beginning to spread across his features. Wisely, Thor decided not to mention it.

"Me and our friends would much enjoy your company in the training grounds. It's rather tiring without your jokes to lighten the mood,"

"I will... consider it," Loki chose his words carefully "I might make an appearance," Loki said this every time and they both knew he would follow soon after Thor left.

"I look forward to seeing you there soon brother,"

"Might, Thor," Loki said to Thor's back.

"Well, is he coming," Volstagg questioned upon Thor's return.

"He's considering it, he might... grace us with his noble presence," the others laughed at Thor's mockery of Loki's tongue.

"Ah, here he comes now," pointed out Fandral.

"Clutching a book as always to his thin, pale frame. It can't be good for him Thor, tucked away all day in the palace library." Sif's tone was scathing, as it always was when she talked about Loki.

"Loki, you came," Thor exclaimed excitedly, clapping him roughly on the back.

"Yes, I did," All eyes turned to him and he stared at his shoes, nervous at being the centre of attention.

"What book enthralls you so Loki," Thor asked, desperate to lighten the mood slightly.

"The Art of War," he was met only by by confused looks, he sighed "It's a midgardian book,"

"Anyway, let's sparr," Fandral suggested, he was met by a murmur of agreement.

"Loki, you should learn to fight with a sword other than tricks," Sif teased when she was yet again defeated by Loki's magic.

"Even the finest sword plunged into salt water will eventually rust." Loki responded with a grin and an amused glint in his eye. Sif cocked her head to the side. Their staring match was brought to an abrupt end when shouting was heard from the other side of the gym hall.

"Take your hands off me! I have rights you know!" a feminine voice rang out in rage from the entrance of the hall.

"M'am, please calm down,"

"Me, calm down!" A flicker of recognition passed across Sif's face and she strode determinedly towards the source of the echoing argument.

"What is going on here?"

"Lady Sif, this woman is refusing to wear a shirt,"

"And? I see no problem with that,"

"My lady, it's...it's immodest,"

"Do you see those men over there?" she pointed to a group of shirtless men.

"Yes, my lady,"

"Tell me, why should they be allowed to go shirtless and this lady not?"

"Because… because…"

"Exactly," Sif grabbed the arm of the bare chested woman and speed walked her back to their company. As soon as they were out of earshot of the guards Sif spoke up "Nauma, that was crazy! What are you trying to prove?"

"A point. It's unfair." A low chuckle was heard from behind them and Nauma was enveloped in a tight hug.

"Nauma, great to see you! Fandral's loud voice rang out.

"Great to see me, or my breasts?" was the snide remark. Volstagg and Thor also came up and greeted her with big smiles, Hogunn, as ever, kept a straight face. Loki, on the other hand, was freaking out. Big time. Being the youngest in Thor's social group he was the 'innocent' one. This was something he hated but it had stemmed from the truth. He'd only ever seen his mother's breasts and was finding it hard to look anywhere but at Nauma's breasts. That was, until Nauma made eye contact with him...


End file.
